In the construction according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 750,403, filed Dec. 14, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,270, the upper part of the boot is supported for downhill skiing in a predetermined position or can be released for walking. The present invention has the purpose of facilitating an adjustment of the forward position of the upper part of the ski boot between at least two stepped, preferably several stepped positions and, if desired, a continuous adjustment for the support of the upper part of the boot.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met inventively by the binding part being adjustably arranged in elevational direction on the associated ski binding, in particular on the heel holder, through a bolt or threaded bolt, possibly by the interpositioning of a holding part.
Due to the fact that the binding part is arranged adjustably in elevational direction, it is possible to adjust the forward position of the upper part of the ski boot for the downhill skiing to various angular positions. It would also be conceivable to choose for the walking mode of use a slightly restricting position, if this should be necessary.
Further advantages and details of the invention will be discussed more in detail hereinafter with reference to the drawings, which illustrate several examples.